The Lone Girl
by KeaBaae
Summary: Christina Jackson lived a life of abuse, emotionally, spiritually and physically. She has a rare syndrome called heterochromia irdris. Her right eye is brown and the left blue. Christina has a long scar traveling from the corner of her affected eye to her jaw, results from her last relationship. Now she's homeless living in the alleyways of New York City.


Christina curled up in a ball, trying to stay warm and dry as possible. It's a futile attempt though being that she's in an alley and it's raining. In the midst of the rain pounding against the ground and garbage cans, something well someone catches her eyes. Between having the shades on and the rain, it is difficult to see his face. She can, however, see that the person is a guy, but there is something around his neck. It's a collar, green and glowing.

Then a masked man comes, slowly walking towards the collared man. Christina pulls on her hoodie, then moves behind a set of garbage cans getting a better view of the two men. It's not all that great, but she sees the masked man pointing something towards the other guy. Squinting, Christina gasp, it's a gun. The guy with the collar drops to his knees and looks to be pleading expression desperate. She catches a few words that flow between the two, like powers and agents.

The masked man suddenly pulls the trigger. It doesn't make a sound, though, like it has a silencer on it. The collared man slumps over, falling to the ground with a hole in his head with blood seeping out. Christina's eyes widen as her hand flies over her mouth, backing up against the wall behind her.

Standing over the dead man body, the masked man takes out a device with a red light moving it over his body. It's like he's scanning him.

He puts it away then turns his head towards Christina. Her breath catches in her throat, how did he know she was there? He starts walking in her direction, raising his gun. It feels like her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Shit, shit."

Christina quickly looks for a blunt object, anything to use as a weapon. Settling on a heavy glass bottle, she picks it up. Okay, so this is not going to work, but it's better than doing nothing and getting killed. In one swift motion, she kicks a garbage can over, temporarily distracting the man. Then jumps up swinging the bottle hard, colliding it with his hand causing him to drop the gun, with a groan. Christina drops the bottle, then forcefully pushes the man. He stumbles and by luck trips over the bottle, falling. Using this moment, she hauls ass.

Christina runs until her legs and lungs are burning. She eventually stops, breathing heavily, then looks behind her for the first time. Good, he's nowhere in sight. Standing there to catch her breath, she realizes that people are staring. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself Christina holds her head down and walks away. Wanting to get out the rain, she goes into the first place she sees, which is a fast food restaurant.

There're not many people in here, but the few that are, immediately notices her. The vibe changes as they turn away ignoring her. Shivering, she spots an empty table. Sitting down Christina looks through the windows, watching the rain fall and people hurriedly walking. Most likely to go home. Somewhere warm and safe. Not quick enough to muffle it, a sob escapes her mouth.

"Fuck!" Christina cries harder, at this point, she doesn't care if people look, too many emotions are surfacing. It's overwhelming.

"Why does my life keep getting worse?"

* * *

"Are there any witnesses?" Steve asked the cop.

"The only thing we got was someone saying they saw a woman running out of the alley."

"Did this person say how she looked?"

The cop paused "He said she was black, had on a large sweater, jeans, and shades, most likely homeless."

"Did they say what direction she ran?"

"Yeah, that way. I sent some of my men to search around she can't be too far."

"Okay, thank you." Steve nodded to the cop before leaving, walking back to Sam.

"Got anything?"

"Not really, but the cop said someone saw a woman running from here."

"Well, that's something. Did he say how she looked?"

"Yeah, she's black, wearing a large sweater, jeans and shades."

"Shades? On a day like this." Steve shrugged, "the cop thinks she's homeless."

Sam sighs, "That's even worse. There're a lot of homeless people in this city. Looking for her is going to be a bitch."

"Exactly, that's why we start looking now."


End file.
